The Wonders of Cheddar Cheese
by Kaira-chan
Summary: MD's ((Inuyasha8090)) birthday fic Happy birthday! - And to think, it all started when Inuyaha tried cheese...


Kaira-chan: ^-^ Wow!! My first Inuyasha fic!! Go me!!!

Dark Kaira: Yeah... go you...

Inuyasha: What am I doing here again?

Kaira-chan: ^-^ You get to be my wonderful wonderful muse!!

Inuyasha: ^__^ Wonderful? ... what do I do?

Kaira-chan: For the low low price of free, you get to do my disclaimer, and inspire me to write this!!!

Inuyasha: Wow ^_^ Sounds like - wait... I'm doing this for free? Why would I do that?

Kaira-chan: *Blinks* ..... because I'll make you .

Dark Kaira: *Bursts out laughing*

Inuyasha: *Does the same*

Kaira-chan: STOP LAUGHING AT ME T-T.......

Inuyasha: Haha... *Breath* hahaah... okay... hahahaha... anyway, this is a birthday fic for MD (Inuyasha8090) ... wait! Why does he have the same penname as my name?

Kaira-chan: *Blinks* he's a fan, live with it. Anyway!! Happy birthday MD!! I hope you like!!

Inuyasha: We all know I won't.... .

Dark Kaira: **Sighs** Inuyasha... you have to say the disclaimer...

Inuyasha: The dis - what? *Blinks and reads cue cards* oh.... Kaira-chan doesn't own... me? ... why would she own me??

Kaira-chan: It says Inuyasha...

Inuyasha: Yeah, but why should I speak in third person. Hey! Why aren't you answering me! Are you ignoring me! Kaira-chan!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

  


_THANK YOU _ISHTAR-CHAN (VIOLET WOLF) _FOR BETA READING THIS FIC!!_

  


"Mmm!! What is this delicious stuff?" Inuyasha asked, wolfing down an orange substance. 

Kagome sweat dropped slightly. "It's cheddar _cheese_ Inuyasha," she said flatly. 

"Wow! This cheese stuff is great!" He exclaimed, taking another bite. "The food from your time is all so good!"

"I'm glad you think so Inu-chan," she smiled. 

Inuyasha's ears catlike ears perked, and he looked at Kagome. "What did you just call me?" he asked. 

"Inu-chan," she said simply, then looked at him. "What? Don't you like it?"

"Don't _ever_ call me that again," Inuyasha snarled. 

Kagome looked at him innocently. "Call you what, Inu-chan?"

"_That!_" He hissed. 

"What? Inu-chan? I think it suits you," she grinned. That seemed to be the last straw. Inuyasha pounced at her, and they tumbled down the hill that they had just been seated on. 

Miroku, Shippo and Sango, their traveling companions watched with mild amusement as the two rolled down the hill on top of each other. 

"There at it again," Sango stated.

"Think we should help 'em?" Shippo asked. 

"Naw," Miroku answered. All three of them smirked. 

  
  
  


"Ow! Stop pulling my hair!" Kagome waited as the two of them toppled down the hill. One moment Inuyasha would be on top of Kagome, and the next Kagome would be on Inuyasha. 

"Make me wrench!" Inuyasha growled. 

"Don't make me Osuwari you!" She said. Her mistake was actually saying the word. Her second mistake was that Inuyasha was currently on top of her.

"Ow! Inuyasha! Get off of me!" She yelled. Or at least meant to yell. She couldn't seem to get the words out of her mouth with Inuyasha's covering it. 

Wait... Inuyasha's mouth covering hers? She opened her eyes, only to be met with his surprised amber ones. 

They laid there for a while, neither moving, just staring into each others widened, surprised eyes. 

Eventually, their cheeks turned red, and Inuyasha hopped off of Kagome, muttering something about how vile humans, or at least Kagome, tasted. 

Kagome lay in the small crater Osuwari had created for a little longer, not really noticing how sore she was. In fact, the only thing she was feeling at that moment, was Inuyasha's lips pressed against hers. 

They felt different then she thought they would, not that she ever really thought about what his lips would feel like... Nope, she didn't have a crush on Inuyasha, henceforth, she would never imagine what his lips would feel like on hers, nope, not once ((hahah!! Liar...)). 

Instead of feeling coarse and calloused like she thought they would, they were actually quite soft, and tasted like... cheese... She blinked, and tried to sit up, only to discover that it was extreamly painful. 

She cried out and fell back onto her back. 

  
  
  


Miroku, Sango and Shippo all eyed Inuyasha as he stopped up the hill towards them. 

"I think Kagome needs help up," Miroku pointed out. 

Inuyasha glared at him. 

"Well, I was just saying, that since you just kissed her and all, it would be the gentlemanly thing to do."

"Oh yeah, you leech. And you know _so _much about being a gentleman, don't you?" Inuyasha snarled at the monk. 

"I might not know a lot, but I know that you should always carry around the girl you just kissed if you happened to injure her in the process," Miroku said, sipping his green tea. ((Woah, where did _that _come from... the tea I mean people =.=))

"I did _not _just kiss her," Inuyasha growled, sitting down heavily. 

"Of course you didn't," Sango replied sarcastically.

"I didn't! She just happened to say the wrong thing at the wrong time," Inuyasha hissed, turning on Sango now. 

"And then _you _happened to not move for quite some time, when you easily could've," Shippo grinned. "I think that qualifies as a kiss." He then proceeded to make kissey lips, and grotesque sounds. 

Inuyasha glared at him also. 

  
  
  
  


A little while later the five of them were on their way again. Inuyasha was, indeed carrying Kagome ((who had somehow twisted her ankle... let's not get into that at the moment...)).

"Stupid girl," Inuyasha grumbled. All he had been doing ever since they had managed to convince him to carry her was complain. Actually, Kagome was getting quite tired of it. 

"Will you be quiet Inuyasha?" Kagome sighed. 

"Why should I? I'll be quiet when you start walkin'!" Inuyasha barked back. 

"Well, maybe I _would _be able to walk if you weren't so immature!!" Kagome snapped. 

"Oh, _I'm _immature now am I? At least _I _don't osuwari you every chance I get!" 

Kagome opened her mouth to say something, but then thought better of it. She was, in fact, going to osuwari him then, but, considering she was in his arms, that might not be exactly be the best of ideas at the moment. 

"What were you going to say?" Inuyasha asked suspiciously. 

"Nothing," Kagome answered innocently. 

"_What _were you going to say Kagome?" Inuyasha demanded. 

"She was going to say she loved you," Shippo said, running up beside the pair. Both of them glared down at him, blushing furiously. 

He blinked up at them. "I'll go now..." and then he did indeed leave their side. 

Both of them were silent for a moment. 

  
  


Then Inuyasha sneezed, all over Kagome. 

And their childish bickering started _all _over again...

  
  
  


Kagome stared up at the stars, shining down on her. She sighed, and looked to the side. Inuyasha was looking into the fire, his back turned to her. 

She sat up. He seemed to here her, and looked over at her. He half smiled. "What are you doing up?" he asked her. 

"Can't sleep," she answered, and looked at him. "Keeping watch?" 

He nodded. "Shippo said he wanted to do it, but _what _does he do as soon as we get camp set up?"

They both looked over at the sleeping Shippo. Kagome smiled, and crawled up beside Inuyasha. 

"Mind if I keep watch with you?" she asked. Inuyasha shook his head. She smiled.

"Listen, Inuyasha, I'm sorry, about earlier," she said, looking at the dirt that lay under her feet. 

"Naw, don't be. I mean, I sort of started it. I shouldn't have gotten angry over a little name" he said awkwardly.

She continued on, not seeming to hear him, or ignoring him... one of the two. "I mean, I've been kind of a bitch lately, and I feel really bad about it and -" she was cut off when Inuyasha grabbed her by the face, and pulled her into a kiss. 

She blinked, and looked at him in surprise. His eyes were closed, and soon she found that her's were too. 

She wrapped her arms around the back of his neck, and his hand fell from her face to wrap around her waste. 

She smiled. 

He tasted like... cheese. 

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kaira-chan: I know I know, he doesn't get Osuwari...ed... as much later on in the show, but... *Shrugs* for the sake of the story, come _on _people

Inuyasha: *Blinks* *Looks at story* I should kill you...

Kaira-chan: Yes ^_^ I know! It's horrible isn't it!! And I'm sorry if anyone's OOC, I've only seen up to eps 28 I believe. 

Inuyasha: =.=

Kaira-chan: And I'm not exactly sure if it works when Inuyasha (or anyone else for that matter) says Osuwari.... lets just pretend it doesn't, okay?

Dark Kaira: Pathetic. You are utterly pathetic kaira...

Kaira-chan: I know u.u I hope you liked it MD ^_^!!

Inuyasha: I'm suppose to say something now... aren't I?

Kaira-chan: *Nods* Please....

Inuyasha: Oh!! I remember now!! Review or I'll gouge your eyes out! MWAHAHAH!!!

Kaira-chan: ... you were suppose to say please review =.=

Inuyasha: ... okay... _Please _review or I'll gouge your eyes out...

Kaira-chan: =.=


End file.
